Stevie Baskara
Stevie Raina Baskara is one of the 2 deuteragonists in How to Rock. She is a member of Gravity 5 and the lead guitarist. She's not afraid to be herself even if that means being a tomboy and being feared by the boys of the band. Andy Bartlet seems to have a crush on her, but she doesn't reciprocate his feelings. The Perfs call her "Loserberry" but she's anything but a loser. Stevie is portrayed by Lulu Antariksa. Background She is one of the members of Gravity 5. Before Kacey joined the band she was the only girl in the group, possibly the reason why she's a tomboy as well as having four brothers. Stevie is smart to boot and plays the bass guitar along with other string instruments (violin, cello, guitar). She's feared by the guys in the band, but not one of them can deny that she is really cool and ridiculously attractive. She used to hate Kacey because of her attitude, but ever since joining the band Stevie helps Kacey and teaches her how to be 'less-perfy'. She is also known as the 'mama bear' of the group because she helps and cares for her band mates. But aside from slamming people and easily getting on The Perfs nerves, Stevie is also down to earth, sweet and cool all around. She is really sweet and caring to her band mates and she is also one of the most focused members of the band. Friendships Kacey Simon 'Best Friends';Ex-Rival/Frenemy Kacey and Stevie have become very close friends, even though at first they weren't very fond of each other. These two have become very close since the first episode. They always have each other's backs. They also seem to be in a love triangle with Zander in How to Rock a Love Song. (See : Stacey) Zander Robbins 'Status: Best Friends (Possible Crush)' Zander and Stevie are seen to be best friends. It is rumored that Stevie has a crush on Zander and we know that Zander possibly likes Stevie. Zander convinced Stevie to let Kacey be on the band, and Stevie is often caught glancing and smiling at Zander (they don't know the meaning of personal space), Stevie is also seen to be having one of her arms on Zander's shoulder very ''often. They are seen smiling at each other, laughing with each other, and glancing at each other. They're the closest out of the five, next to Nelson and Kevin, and are seen to be very close friends. They tend to hug each other a lot, and compliment, and tease each other. They smile at each other a lot, and barely have any arguments. In How to Rock Camping, Stevie was very concerned for Zander when he ate the poison berries. She was the one who took care of him, while Kacey, Molly and Grace figured out the way back to the shop. In the last episode, Stevie and Zander were together almost the whole episode, and Stevie even had her head on his shoulder. These two are definitely good friends, and many fans of the show predict they would've became canon in Season 2.(See: Zevie) Nelson Baxter 'Status: Good Friends' He is known to be scared of her, But still accepts her as family. He helped her get an A in her science project and as shown in How to Rock a Statuehe tries to impress her by telling her he's the secretary of the science club.They are also known to have a brother-sister kind of relationship. This pairing is unlikely because Nelson has a crush on Grace. ''(See: Stelson) Kevin Reed 'Good Friends' The two seem to care for each other. After Kacey left Gravity 5 in How to Rock Braces and Glasses, Kevin and Stevie were comforting each other in one. Both investigate together to found out Zander's bad photo. another's arms. (See: Kevie) Molly Garfunkel 'Status: Enemies' The two have a rivalry since Kacey was in The Perfs and don't seem to agree on anything. Grace King 'Status: Acquaintances' Songs Season 1 Duets Images.jpg|Only You Can Be You (Kacey) (episodio version) (How To Rock Braces & Glasses)|link=http://howtorock.wikia.com/wiki/Only_You_Can_Be_You Trivia *Her middle name is Raina. *She has 4 brothers, as mentioned in "How to Rock a Messy Bet". *Her birthday is on February 8th. *Her favorite color is Ocean Blue. *She only owns two pair of shoes, but now only has one pair since Kevin and Nelson destroyed her first pair. (As of "How to Rock a Prank") *She is shown to have a crush on Justin Cole but moved on. *Stevie appears to hate Molly and the Perfs more than Kacey does. *Stevie is one of only two characters that weren't in the original book. However, she will be appearing in the sequel as Zander's ex-girlfriend. *She created a new word called: "Shalln't" (possibly meaning 'Shall Not'). *She is the second character to reveal that they have a sibling (How to Rock a Bet) after Kevin (How to Rock Braces and Glasses). *She is the first character to: **Have their middle name revealed. **Have their birthday revealed. *She knows how to play several stringed instruments like the violin, cello, ukulele, and bass guitar. *The Bass stevie plays is a brown sunburst Fender Jazz Bass. *Stevie and Grace King are the only characters besides Kacey to have been in two groups. *Lulu Antariksa stated in her Ustream that Stevie's name was originally Kathy Jamerson. She stated on her tumblr that, when prompted with two names to change it to, she chose Stevie because it reminded her of Stevie Nicks. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Gravity 5